


Всё что угодно, только не любовь

by DevilSoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Brother/Brother Incest, Multi, Pre-Canon, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: Гэвин говорит долго, быстро, почти задыхаясь, и в его словах нет ничего о чувствах к Хлое. Элайджа не обманывается, но он так счастлив в эти минуты, что позволяет баюкать себя в крепких руках. Они всё ещё есть друг у друга — это главное.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed, Original Chloe | RT600 & Gavin Reed
Kudos: 17





	Всё что угодно, только не любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Элайджа Камски/Гэвин Рид — односторонний! Хэдканон на сводных братьев, нездоровая привязанность.  
> Когда-то на ФБ заказывали:   
> "и хотелось бы увидеть/почитать, с кого была взята внешность Хлои. Да и вообще что-нибудь про людей, с которых были срисованы андроиды разных серий."  
> Автор заявки, найдись, я сделаль...

Гэвину Камски двенадцать. Его подвижный ум игнорирует умные книжки, подсунутые неравнодушной мачехой. Он весь сосредоточен на ощущениях: царапины на ладонях от шершавых стволов фруктовых деревьев, огрубевшие от гитары мозоли на пальцах, сбитые колени ради пары секунд полёта на скейте. Девчонки заглядывают в рот Гэвину, рассказывающему очередную страшилку у костра, и с визгом разбегаются, когда одноклассник выпрыгивает из соседних кустов.

Успехи в учёбе так себе — вся надежда на спортивную стипендию и старшего брата, который по первой просьбе объясняет всё непонятное. Сейчас они учатся в разных местах, но вечера неизменно проводят вместе, дома. Элайджа рассказывает, какие узколобые преподы в его новой школе. И Гэвин звонко смеётся, стараясь не думать о том, что перед братом открыты все двери и вскоре он свалит в этот свой Колбриджский университет.

Гэвин будет скучать, но это потом. Он привык жить сегодняшним днём, поэтому бросает в Элайджу подушкой и первым сбегает на кухню, когда слышит, что отец вернулся со смены.

_Элайдже Камски тринадцать, когда он собирает компьютерный терминал нового поколения. Технологию патентуют и запускают в производство. На вырученные деньги Элайджа покупает родителям новый дом, а благодаря новым знакомствам дарит прототип PlayStation 4 Pro брату. Гэвин почти душит его в объятьях, и это отзывается внутри жарким эхом. Элайджа не задаётся вопросами морали. В его мокрых снах Гэвин зажимает его в тёмном углу дома, прижимается всем телом и жарко шепчет на ухо, что это будет их общим секретом. Элайджа согласен. Пока он несёт бремя этой тайны в одиночестве, забрав её с собой в университет. Но время… Оно так скоротечно._

Гэвину Камски четырнадцать, когда он знакомится с ангелом. В их старшей школе новенькая — Хлоя Рид умница и отличница. Она настолько красива и совершенна, что никто не смеет называть её заучкой или ботанкой. Она охотно помогает всем, кто отстаёт по математике и социологии. Хлою ставят в пример учителя и ненавидят одноклассницы.

«Элайдже бы понравилась», — думает про себя Гэвин.

Их ставят вместе на лабораторные работы до конца года. И у Гэвина внутри всё переворачивается от одной мысли об этом. Его грубость не отталкивает Хлою, она лишь улыбается и говорит, что если он продолжит, то станет темой её сочинения, когда она поступит на факультет психологии.

Гэвин откровенно залипает на эту улыбку и внезапно приглашает Хлою в кино. Чисто по-дружески. Она быстро соглашается и признаётся, что кроме Гэвина пока действительно не нашла друзей, а сидеть безвылазно дома с опекуном — сомнительное удовольствие. В этот день Гэвин узнаёт о себе неприятную правду. Кажется, он ссыкло.

_Элайдже Камски пятнадцать. До конца университета остаётся год. Он уже выбрал тему выпускной работы — андроиды. Профессор Стерн в восторге от его наработок. Элайджа готовится к очередному прорыву и приезжает на каникулы в отчий дом, чтобы увидеться с Гэвином, но застаёт того в компании очаровательной блондинки. У девочки сияющие голубые глаза, на розовых губах всегда полу-улыбка, а волосы, заплетенные в конский хвост, лежат на левом плече. Красиво._

_Эту неизвестную он не учёл в идеальном уравнении семейной жизни бок о бок с братом. Его упорядоченный ум приходит в хаос. Ревность мешается с радостью за Гэвина, который рядом с Хлоей улыбается неизвестной мечтательной улыбкой. Элайджа собирается уехать перед своим днём рождения: Аманда приглашала его в Германию, на конференцию новых технологий, но его останавливает Гэвин._

_Они сидят в саду прямо на лестнице беседки, оплетённой розами. Темнеет. И Элайджа вздрагивает, намереваясь уйти, когда брат порывисто обнимает его сзади, утыкаясь в отросшие волосы на затылке и тихо говорит о том, как скучал. Гэвин говорит долго, быстро, почти задыхаясь, и в его словах нет ничего о чувствах к Хлое. Элайджа не обманывается, но он так счастлив в эти минуты, что позволяет баюкать себя в крепких руках. Они всё ещё есть друг у друга — это главное._

Гэвину Камски шестнадцать. И он до неприличия счастлив. Элайджа приезжает к нему на день рождения и дарит новенькую Тойоту Камри. Гэвин сдал на права, с надеждой на будущее. Но Элайджа в который раз доказывает свой статус того, кто делает это самое “будущее” реальностью. Жизнь играет ярче в пахнущем кожей салоне. И после тест-драйва Гэвин обнимает брата, оторвав того от земли, и звонко целует в щёку. Элайджа смущённо отворачивается, трогая нежную кожу. А стоящая рядом Хлоя радостно хлопает в ладоши и сообщает, что их заждалась дорожка в боулинг-клубе.

Подруга дарит ему сноуборд и заставляет загадать желание перед тем, как задуть свечи на самодельном торте. Гэвин думает о поцелуе беловолосого ангела и обещает, что признается Хлое на выпускном. Он ловит взгляд брата, в котором пляшут огоньки. Между лопатками пробегает холодок. Гэвин передёргивает плечами — наверняка потянул мышцу на тренировке — и задувает свечи.

_Элайдже Камски семнадцать. Хлое столько же. В её палате так много цветов, что нужно следить за тем, куда наступаешь. Вокруг пахнет сладко до горечи. Элайджа облизывает пересохшие губы. Он так и не смог возненавидеть Хлою. Она стала ему другом, поддержкой, новой точкой соприкосновения с Гэвином — он готов был разделить с ней любовь брата, лишь бы тот был счастлив. Злость и облегчение колют Элайдже чувством вины под сердцем._

_Девушка увядает, как и цветы вокруг неё. День ото дня._

_Гэвин приносит ей домашние задания, словно у человека с диагнозом “неоперабельная глиобластома” есть будущее. Он храбрится, но однажды хватает брата посреди коридора, затаскивает в пустую палату и тихо плачет ему в плечо, умоляя сделать хоть что-нибудь. Элайджа гладит его подрагивающее плечи и молчит._

_Эксперимент с созданием ИИ ещё не окончен, но он не знает, насколько быстро опухоль разрушит центральную нервную систему._

_На следующий день он дожидается, когда Гэвин уйдёт перекусить, проходит в палату и протягивает Хлое бумаги с гербом “Киберлайф”. Та улыбается всё так же мягко, сообщает, что врачи ненадолго улучшили состояние и она готова рискнуть. Всё подписав, Хлоя берёт друга за руку и говорит, что знает его секрет и уже давно. Элайджа ждёт осуждения, но читает во взгляде напротив лишь грусть. Их ангел просит беречь Гэвина несмотря ни на что. Элайджа кивает. Глаза жжёт от сдерживаемых слёз._

_После Хлоя отпрашивается из больницы на день. И больше туда не возвращается._

Гэвину Камски исполняется восемнадцать — это последний день рождения, который он празднует, потому что в подарок Элайджа преподносит ему андроида. RT100 смотрит на него знакомыми голубыми глазами и улыбается. Гэвин на пару минут лишается дара речи. Он бы и в обморок грохнулся, но возрастающая злость опускает перед глазами алую пелену. Гэвин был на её похоронах, целовал руки, затянутые в белые перчатки, и в ту ночь плакал навзрыд, кусая подушку, чтобы не выть в голос.

Андроид называется её именем, точь-в-точь копируя голос, и целует ошарашенного Гэвина в губы. Элайджа улыбается, рассказывая про её возможности и функции.

Функции.

У Гэвина что-то щёлкает в мозгу. Он заваливает брата на пол и впервые поднимает на того руку. Даже слова о том, что это вечное напоминание о несбыточном будущем, где они вместе, не отрезвляет Элайджу. Он вторит, что “Хлоя” идеальная, анатомическая правильная копия, что это и есть та возможность быть вместе.

Гэвин мигом отшатывается, бросает, что хотел не куклу, а чтобы брат поддержал его. Не пропал вместе с тяжело больной девушкой неизвестно куда. Не бросил одного вариться в эмоциональном шторме.

«Ненавижу тебя и твоих андроидов!» — выплёвывает Гэвин на прощание. Глаза его влажно блестят, но он больше ничего не говорит и уходит.

Спустя год он поступает в полицейскую академию под другой фамилией и притворяется, что у него никогда не было брата.

_Элайдже Камски девятнадцать. RT600 достигла совершенства и успешно проходит тест Тьюринга, но отчего-то “Киберлайф” не торопится обнародовать результаты. Элайджа всё ещё задаётся вопросом, что же он сделал не так. Гэвин не идёт на контакт. В лучшие дни брат просто посылает его. В худшие…_

_Элайдже больно. Он соскучился по родному теплу, по их разговорам. Вынужденная разлука — пытка. Работа перестаёт быть отдушиной и тогда он пишет программу, которую внедряет всем андроидам разом. Элайджа знает, что Гэвин заметит. Но, может, тогда он наконец одумается, его любимый младший брат._

Гэвину Риду двадцать четыре. Его спокойно отпускают одного на дежурства. Будучи офицером, он всё чаще участвует в расследованиях. Однако коллектив Департамента его сторонится. И это просто отлично.

Уже несколько лет как Гэвин потерял покой. Андроиды, которые заполнили улицы, стали его кошмаром наяву. Они не проявляют агрессии, просто наблюдают украдкой. Гэвин поначалу беспокоился за людей, с которыми сближался. Но никаких несчастных случаев или убийств. Они сами прекращали общение, чувствуя какое-то неудобство — по крайней мере так сказала его бывшая. Гэвин не сомневается, что это из-за чёртовых взглядов, обращённых на него. И ничего не может с этим поделать. Приказать Элайдже прекратить равнялось проигрышу. Гэвин всё ещё не простил и гнал подальше мысли о том, что скучает.

_Элайдже Камски двадцать пять, когда он лишается близкого ему человека. На его личном сервере хранится информация не только об ИИ для передовой модели, новом RK. Он не давал Аманде доступ — это всего лишь праздное любопытство настоящего учёного. Элайджа понимает и заранее готов простить. Он ценит своего учителя и считает её незаменимым помощником и другом, но его наставница делает грубую ошибку — говорит, что увлечение Гэвином не здорово и погубит его. Дальнейшую речь об этике и морали Элайджа уже не слушает. Прототип сада Дзен уже готов._

_На следующий день он даёт короткое интервью газете, которая пишет некролог, посвящённый Аманде Стерн._

_Февраль в Детройте выдаётся снежный и холодный. Элайджи нет на похоронах. По официальной версии — он в Швейцарии по неотложным делам. Даже совет директоров не знает, где он на самом деле. Элайджа чувствует нарастающее недовольство акционеров и не делает ничего, чтобы погасить его. Вскоре активируют куратора серии “Коннор” и останется лишь наслаждаться грядущими изменениями. Тем более, что он нашёл идеальное место, откуда будет наблюдать._

_Элайджа запирается на вилле подальше от центра города, просит у виртуальной Аманды прощения, загрузив её в сад Дзен, и спит в обнимку с бесчувственным GV200. Сидящая на краю кровати RT600 гладит его по волосам и рассказывает о последних расследованиях Гэвина. Младший брат скоро станет детективом. Элайджа так гордится им._

_Уже завтра его другу, Карлу Манфреду, доставят RK200. И человечество минует точку невозврата. Люди больше не будут терять близких. Он победил смерть. Хрупкая человеческая оболочка перестанет быть важной._

_Элайджа просит Хлою выйти из спальни, подтягивается выше на кровати и целует GV200 в прохладные губы. Когда он соберёт достаточно данных, то брат откроет глаза. И они с Элайджей будут снова вместе и по-настоящему счастливы._


End file.
